Midori Memories
by CMXC
Summary: As Midori sees her friends finding love in their lives, Midori can't help but recall a certain navy-haired exorcists. Yu Kanda. So when Kanda catches a cold, will she be able to take the chance to repay him for all he had done for her? OC pairings


To my friend who won her floor ball tournament, a big huge CONGRATS! To you!  
This one shot is going out to you, as promised...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from , but I own the 3 OCs (2 for my friends-Mari and Midori, while mine is Hikari)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Midori Memories**

Midori and her two best friends, Hikari and Mari stared at the epic scene in front of them. Her hazel eyes stopped blinking a few seconds ago as Komul presented the famous trio of exorcists in sad states.

Allen, now a white rabbit due to the spilling of a shape-shifting potion dropped by Lavi, scratched his long ears with his rabbit foot.

Lavi, now shrunk to the size of a doll, thanks to an overdose of the potion Komul was conducting (which he accidently dropped as well).

As for Kanda, he caught a cold and is now having a terrible sneezing fit. In short, he was sneezing every 5 seconds.

"How did this happen?" Midori asked, in a slightly worried tone.

"Well…We were conducting an experiment, but somebody messed with the potions, when I specifically told them NOT to." Komul gave a quick glare to Lavi, who was grinning ear to ear. Midori's two friends, Hikari slapped her fore head while Mari stared in disbelief.

"Should have known this was Lavi's doing…" The blue-haired girl muttered under her breath.

"That's ok Hikari-Chan! I'm glad I can still stick to you!" Lavi chirped happily as he clung onto Hikari's leg.

"GET OFF ME!" Hikari yelled while attempting to shake the annoying chibi off her leg. Midori was trying her best to stifle her bursting laughter, while Mari gave a meek smile.

"So what …pfft…haha…do we do now?" Midori asked, but couldn't help bursting out in laughter as the blue-haired girl managed to yank Lavi off her leg, only to let the mini red-haired chibi grab a hold onto her plait.

"Since, the others are out, I'll have to trouble you three to keep an eye on them, while I make the antidote," Komul said as he rummaged through the shelves of chemicals and potions, "Oh and Midori? Could you get me a cup of coffee on your way out?

"With the pink bunny cup right?" Midori grinned.

While Komul gave a big smile happily, Kanda glared at Allen and Lavi dangerously.

"This is all your fault Usagi(rabbit) -ACHOO! Bean sprout…"

"SHUT UP! BA-KANDA! It's not my fault that you have a slow reaction!" Allen glared with his bunny eyes. Midori nearly guffawed as the two guys got caught in a heated glaring competition; Electrical sparks were flying from their eyes, colliding against each other. Had it not been for Mari interrupting the fight with carrots from the kitchen, the fight might have turned for the worse. Hikari and the Lavi on the other hand…

"I'm not staying with HIM!" Hikari exclaimed in fury, but Komul tackles the situation with ease by telling her that Lavi only listens to one person here, and unfortunately, poor Hikari's face went pale as Lavi's face gleamed in happiness. Kanda had already left the scene (His sneezing gave his escape away though…), and Midori sighed with a sudden feeling a disappointment. She strolled to the kitchen to see Mari washing the dishes and Allen munching ravenously on fat orange carrots.

"Allen-kun, you'll choke if you eat too fast and get indigestion if you eat too much…" Mari mumbled as Allen attempted to chow down a 10-inch carrot.

"Don't worry Mari-chan! I'll be ok!!" He chewed on the poor vegetable quickly.

As Midori brewed the coffee at the coffee machine, she remembers her first meeting with the navy-haired exorcist.

Few months ago, Midori was on her first mission and many Akumas attacked her. Her green-hair was in a mess and her hazel eyes reflected the one thing that drives her enemies to the edge.

Fear.

She was running low on energy and quickly switched her innocence to a defensive position, by creating a force field around her. However, being stuck in a dead end with about 20 Akumas firing at her was a big problem. Midori almost thought she was doomed as her innocence started to weaken.

Suddenly, an Akuma was sliced into two and exploded. Midori stood stunned as more Akumas were attacked and destroyed in a heartbeat. It was then she saw the navy-haired boy wielding a blood-drenched black katana, his almond shaped eyes glanced over to her trembling form.

"You shouldn't be an exorcist if you are going to just stand there, waiting for death," He muttered with a solemn stare that etched in Midori's memory forever.

Her mind was suddenly shifted back to reality as Mari tapped her shoulder.

"Midori-Chan, your coffee is overflowing…"

Midori quickly snapped over to the pink cup drenched in brown coffee.

"ACK!" She quickly turned the machine off and wiped the side of the cup with a towel before setting it aside on a tray. Then an idea struck her and Midori quickly brew a cup of warm green tea.

"Is that for Kanda-kun?" Mari asked.

"Yup!" Midori nodded in excitement.

After handing over Komul's coffee, Midori passed by Hikari's room. She saw through an opening between the door, Lavi bouncing on Hikari's bed, while the poor girl was trying to sleep.

"I never knew your bed was so bouncy!" Lavi chirped while jumping on the bed like a trampoline.

"I can't understand why you are so annoying!" Hikari huffed on the pillow, "Just let me sleep already…"

"Can I join you?" He gave a cheeky grin.

"NO! You can't! Besides, I'll squash you if I roll over!"

Lavi laughed as Hikari's face turned to a bright red shade. At that moment, Midori felt a strange pang of jealousy, but she shook it off. She entered Kanda's room with the cup of green tea that may hopefully ease Kanda's cold, but she was surprised instead by the sight of tissues on the floor and his dustbin choked with more of them. She turned to the left to see Kanda sneezing on yet another tissue on his bed.

"Kanda, maybe you should have some warm tea," She handed the cup of tea to Kanda who tried to reach for the cup, only to sneeze again. After a few sneezes, Kanda took the cup and drank it down. Thankfully the cold has subsided. For now.

"Kanda, is there anything else you might need?" Midori asked. She wanted to reach out to Kanda's hand or check his forehead for any fever, but he waved his hand in disagreement. Midori sighed in disappointment as a long silence followed. Kanda noticed the girl's unusual behavior and groaned in defeat. He wasn't used to helping others, but then seeing Midori's saddened face put him in an awkward moment. With no choice, he decided to end it.

"Thank you."

Midori looked up in surprise as Kanda continued in slight embarrassment.

"For your help," He muttered softly. Midori's face softened and she finally smiled again, stirring a strange emotion in the youth's heart. But then…

"Kanda and Midori sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

The two exorcists turned around to see mini Lavi grinning ear to ear. Kanda was not only embarrassed, but infuriated.

"Damn you, USAGI!!!" He yelled.

Lavi ran off in glee back to Hikari's room and Midori giggled hysterically, despite the embarrassment earlier. She gave Kanda a quick kiss on his cheek and ran off back to Komul's office.

"See you later, Kanda!"

And with that, she was gone, leaving Kanda stunned in his bedroom. Unknown to her, Kanda's face had softened and a streak of red was pasted on his face, as he touched his cheek.


End file.
